Gelo num Cruzeiro Quente
by Tiiinker
Summary: Será possível a sobrevivência de dois seres de temperaturas totalmente diferentes num Cruzeiro pela costa litorânea da Europa? Talvez. Quem sabe essa sobrevivência resulte em algum final prazeroso? Uma nova paixão? Tudo pode acontecer. Fic DG/BL.
1. Aposta Decisiva

**Capitulo Um** – **Aposta Decisiva**

Todos estavam no Grande Salão, aguardando o Diretor para a entrega do grande prêmio após a longa temporada de jogos de basquete masculino e feminino entre as casas de Hogwarts.

Sonserina, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal numa competição em busca do grande prêmio. A viagem. E não, não era uma viagem qualquer. Seria um Cruzeiro pela costa litorânea da Europa.

As mesas estavam repletas de alunos e alunas, ansiosos pela revelação dos resultados. De repente, toda a conversa e bagunça cessaram, abrindo caminho ao silêncio respeitável, com a entrada do Diretor.

- Boa Noite, caros alunos! Hoje, como todos sabem, os grandes times vencedores das casas receberão seu prêmio. – falou Dumbledore, acompanhado de uma salva de palmas. – Então, deixe-me explicar mais uma vez. Em cada casa, há um time de Basquete Masculino e um time de Basquete Feminino. O time que tiver mais vitórias, receberá uma passagem para um Cruzeiro pela costa litorânea da Europa, com duração de uma semana!

Assim, mais barulho foi ouvido, principalmente porque todos já sabiam que time iria. Na mesa da Grifinória, Gina Weasley ria de Harry Potter e de seu irmão, que não iriam por perderem o último jogo para a Sonserina.

- Mas contente-se, Rony. Pelo menos a Hermione ficará aqui, com você. – falou a ruiva, entre gargalhadas.

- É, tô vendo que eu vou segurar uma vela...– disse Harry, fazendo todos rirem mais.

- Eu prometo olhar a Cho para você, Harry. Sei lá. Não me agrada a idéia de ter um amigo com deformações pontudas na cabeça.

- Quis dizer chifres, Gina? – gargalhou Hermione. – Claro, claro. Faça o favor. Mas acho que não será preciso. Acho que a Cho gosta e considera bastante o Harry. – falou, séria, ao perceber que Harry não achara graça de sua suposta piada.

- Ah, claro. Isso quando o time da Sonserina não está por perto. – disse a garota, evitando olhares.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, mocinha? – perguntou Rony, fazendo com que suas orelhas ficassem avermelhadas.

- Hum...olha, o Dumbledore voltou com os resultados! – disse, voltando os olhos para a mesa dos professores.

- Bom, vamos aos resultados. – disse o Velho Diretor, acompanhado da ansiedade que parecia engolir o Grande Salão. – Da Corvinal, temos o Time Feminino, com a vitória contra a Lufa-Lufa! – falou, batendo palmas enquanto analisava outros papéis.

As garotas da casa levantaram e correram até o começo da pequena escada em frente à mesa dos professores.

- Lufa-Lufa, time Masculino! Vitória contra Corvinal! – disse, seguido de mais palmas e assobios. O time se levantou e se posicionou ao lado do primeiro.

- Sonserina, sem mais delongas e suspense, Time Masculino mais uma vez campeão, com a vitória contra todas as casas!

Os garotos, ou melhor, belos garotos correram até o local, organizando-se em fileiras, acompanhados do suspiro de muitas meninas.

- Por último, mas não menos importante, Grifinória, com seu time Feminino! Vitória contra todas as casas também!

E todas percorreram o mesmo caminho, recebidas de muitas palmas também. Dumbledore rumou até eles e pediu para que se juntassem, a fim de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Venham, caros jovens. Eu quero os quatro capitães aqui. Srta. Chang, Srta. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Smith. Cada time tem cinco jogadores, totalizando vinte alunos e alunas para a nossa viagem. Ela será amanha, e todos devem estar prontos às oito horas, próximo ao Lago Negro. Alguma dúvida?

- De fato...perderemos todas as aulas da semana? – perguntou Malfoy, friamente.

- Não, estaremos em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy. – disse Gina, revirando os olhos e fazendo todos rirem em silêncio.

- Na verdade, sim. Mas nada que os prejudique. Já foi resolvido com os professores.

- E...quem irá conosco, Professor? Não iremos sozinhos, certo? – perguntou Susana Bones, da Lufa-Lufa.

- Eu não poderei ir junto a Minerva, portanto, escalamos dois professores para os acompanharem. Infelizmente, todos os professores parecem ter muitos compromissos por aqui, mas não se preocupem, ainda há a equipe coordenadora do Navio.

- O Senhor não disse quem são os professores. – disse Luna, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sim, claro. Professor Flitwick e Professor Slughorn. – respondeu Dumbledore, olhando através dos habituais óculos de meia lua. Todos assentiram com a cabeça, demonstrando um sorriso nos lábios. – Mais alguma dúvida? Ótimo. Sugiro a todos para jantarem rápido e arrumarem suas coisas. Podemos?

Voltaram as suas respectivas mesas, sussurrando coisas quase inaudíveis, freqüentemente seguidas por sorrisos maliciosos.

- O Time Masculino da Sonserina do Basquete, num Cruzeiro com os dois professores mais lerdos da Escola conosco! Meu Merlin! Draco Malfoy então? – dizia Cho, suspirando.

- Pare de pensar neles, Cho! Você já tem ao Harry. E se ele descobrir, te mata. Tudo bem que ele pode não ser um Zabini da vida, mas também é gatinho! – disse Luna, suspirando ainda mais e perdendo o olhar na mesa da Sonserina, sob um garoto moreno de olhos verdes.

- E então, Draco? Qual vai ser a da vez? Quer dizer, a Pansy não vai e...

- Nada de Pansy, Blaise. – falou Draco, sussurrando e observando a morena, de longe. – Ela é tão...grudenta! – e fez uma careta. – Enjoei dela.

- Ok, beleza. E qual vai ser o alvo da vez, então? – perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah, sei lá! A Chang tá com o Cicatriz, a Abbott tem um corpo legal, mas é tão certinha e insuportável como a sangue-ruim, e...

- E a Weasley...? Cara, ela tá tão gata esse ano!

- Mas continua sendo a pobretona sardenta de sempre! – disse o loiro, revirando os olhos.

- Pobretona sardenta gata! Correção, Draco. – piscou.

- Ta, qualquer coisa! E você, Blaise? Vai pegar quem?

- Eu ia pegar a Weasley, mas já que você a quer tanto, eu fico com a Lovegood! Ela também tá gata esse ano! – falou o moreno, observando a garota à distância.

- Eu não quero a Weasley, seu acéfalo! Olha, que tal fazermos uma aposta? Você tenta pegar a Weasley, e eu, a Lovegood. O que me diz?

- Não, Draco. **EU** pego a Lovegood e você, a Weasley. Você quer a Luna só porque a Weasley te odeia e vai ser mais difícil. Não é mais capaz, Draco? – brincou o moreno, sorrindo.

- Você sabe que eu sou, Blaise. Não duvide da minha capacidade. Eu só não quero perder meu tempo com essa garota. Nem com os outros quinhentos irmãos dela.

- Primeiro, cara: tá sabendo que a Weasley tá sendo bastante cobiçada esse ano, não é? Ela namorou muita gente, já! Pergunte a quem quiser, cara! Então, eu posso afirmar que ela é uma das melhores garotas que você vai encontrar nesse Cruzeiro! E segundo: Não sabia que você tinha medo dos irmãos dela!

- Que ela fosse cobiçada pelo mundo bruxo inteiro! Eu não a quero mesmo assim! E, Blaise...eu não tenho medo dos irmãos dela. Mas são quinhentos, cara!

- Que seja, que seja. Tenha medo dos quinhentos irmãos dela, então. Mas não se preocupe, quando você a ver, no Navio, não conseguirá controlar os seus instintos, Draquito!

- Não me chame assim, seu doente retardado! Vamos ver quem não conseguirá se controlar, então!

- Se você não pegar, eu pego. E, caso mude de opinião sobre a aposta, basta me avisar. Saiba que terá uma semana para conquistá-la e...

- Cala a boca, Blaise. Vai logo aprontar as suas coisas e me deixe em paz.

- Você que sabe. Até mais. – falou, e saiu. Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pelas meninas e ouvir seus suspiros, deu a habitual "piscada sexy" digna de um Zabini. Malfoy apenas revirou os olhos e mirou sua atenção para uma certa grifinória de cabelos ruivos.

- Ah, Hermione! Acalme o Rony, por favor! Eu sei me cuidar, seu tapado E, a propósito, eu não lhe devo satisfações! – falou, já se estressando.

- Mas é o time da Sonserina quem vai, Gina! – disse o irmão.

- Primeiro, Rony: Isso parece...inveja. Só porque você perdeu para o Time da Sonserina e não vai poder ir. Segundo: Mamãe e Papai deixaram, então cale a boca. E, terceiro! Melhor ainda, já que este time tem os maiores gatos da escola! – disse, provocativa.

Momentaneamente, Rony a olhou sem ação, encarando, também, Harry e Hermione, como se pedisse apoio.

- Eu vou matá-la. Ah, vou. Não me segurem, por favor. – disse o garoto, com as orelhas avermelhadas, sem que ninguém o tocasse.

- Ah, fale o que quiser, irmãozinho! Eu não ligo para UMA palavra que você diz mesmo! Só digo uma coisa: essa semana promete. – e saiu gargalhando, ao atravessar as portas do Grande Salão.

Draco, da mesa da Sonserina, observava a bela garota sair às gargalhadas do Salão, com as belas pernas de fora, sob o uniforme do Basquete Feminino da Grifinória. Quase que automaticamente, sussurrou para si mesmo:

- Talvez prometa, Weasley.

- O que disse, Draco?

- Nada, Blaise. BLAISE? – berrou o loiro, ao perceber a volta do amigo. – Desde quando está aqui?

- Ah, eu esqueci que tinha sobremesa, e voltei. Parece que você estava distraído, olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Perdeu algo lá, Draquito? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não. Claro que não. De onde tirou isso? Quer saber, não quero ouvir mais nada vindo de você por hoje. – e se levantou.

- Não vai comer a sobremesa, Draquito?

- Não me chame assim, seu pateta. Eu perdi o apetite com a sua presença. – e saiu, deixando um Blaise risonho para trás.

- Talvez prometa mesmo. Vamos ver. – disse Blaise, entre sorrisos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aí, galerë! Capítulo 1 betado pra vocês :)_

_Eu sei que esse foi pequeno, por isso juro que os próximos capítulos serão maiores. Como as minhas aulas voltaram, vou demorar um pouco para postar os outros, mas prometo tentar não demorar muito, ok!?_

_Ah, e esperem mais novidades para os próximos capítulos. Afinal, vamos entrar no Navio. E...as surpresas serão grandes! x)_

_Beijos, gente! Deixem reviews for me! ;)_


	2. Coincidência?

**Capitulo 2 – Coincidência?**

Amanheceu nos terrenos ansiosos de Hogwarts. Já eram sete e meia da manhã e todos estavam no Grande Salão, tentando estender ao máximo o café da manhã, para que aqueles trinta minutos que restavam passassem mais rápido.

- Pensou bem na aposta, Draquito? – perguntou Blaise, na maneira mais afeminada que conseguiu.

- Blaise, seu gay da selva. Mais uma palavra e você fica mudo.

- Ih, acordou de mau-humor, como sempre?

- O que você acha, seu pateta? – perguntou Draco, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos e ignorando o prato de comida a sua frente.

- Hum, qualquer coisa. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- E que parte da frase "mais uma palavra e você fica mudo" você não entendeu? – perguntou o garoto, com um copo de suco de laranja nas mãos.

- Tô vendo que você não tem mais capacidade de...

- De quê, acéfalo? De pegar garotas? Escolhe qualquer outra, então! Por que precisa ser a coelha sardenta?

- Simples: todas as outras garotas morrem de amores por você. Você nem precisaria falar nada para conseguí-las. Já o nível de dificuldade da Weasley é maior.

- E por que eu preciso provar pra você que eu sou capaz de ficar com ela? – perguntou Malfoy, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Porque você adora dizer que eu estou errado e adora provar o quanto você é melhor que eu. Não que eu ache isso...

- Hum, não é que você tem razão? – disse Draco, pensativo.

- ...verdadeiro, mas você é assim e infelizmente eu sou seu amigo e...O QUÊ? – berrou o moreno, atraindo toda a atenção do Salão para si, inclusive da garota loira de olhos azuis da Corvinal. Piscou para todas, na intenção de desculpar-se e sentou-se novamente. – O quê, Draco? Pode repetir? – voltou a perguntar, descrente.

- Você tem razão, Blaise. Mas você está errado, ok? Eu não gosto muito de dizer que você está certo, principalmente porque são raras as vezes. – falou e revirou os olhos.

- E isso quer dizer que...

- Tá, eu aceito a sua maldita aposta. Não que eu realmente precise, mas você vai me dever cem galeões mesmo, valeu?

- Valeu, então! Draco,você vai ver. Vai ficar um dia e não se contentará. – disse o garoto, empolgado.

- Você parece aqueles retardados imbecis que ficam no meio da rua, fingindo que sabem prever o futuro. E parece também que esta fazendo propaganda da Weasley. O que...?

- Eu preciso de um motivo para me aproximar da Luna, e ela vive colada com a Weasley. Podemos nos ajudar.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, animal. Eu sou capaz, diferente de você. – disse Draco, buscando a ruiva que seria seu alvo programado no Cruzeiro.

- Sei. Valeu o pegador, né?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu sou. Mais que você, pelo menos.

- Mais uma vez minha teoria foi comprovada. Agora vamos, já são sete e cinqüenta. – disse Blaise, se levantando e puxando o amigo.

- Não me toque, seu gay. Eu sei me levantar sozinho. E, não se acostume com o fato de que você está certo, já disse que são raras as vezes e isso me irrita profundamente.

- Draco, você pode me dizer o que não te irrita? – e fez uma cara de inconformado.

- Bater em você. Me dá uma sensação de prazer incalculável. Eu estava mesmo precisando disso agora.

- Ern...vamos nos atrasar, é melhor correr. Eu vou na frente. Pegar lugares bons, sabe? Tchau! – e correu na frente, deixando um Draco gargalhando para trás.

- Ai! – gritou, ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood. – Vocês não olham para onde andam? – perguntou friamente, com a mão massageando o local onde debateu-se com a ruiva.

- E você não poderia parar de rir que nem um imbecil no meio do corredor sozinho e sem motivo? – perguntou Gina, provocativa.

- Não enche, coelha sardenta.

- Doninha prepotente.

- Pirralha.

- Arrogante.

- Ah, chega! – Não quero perder tempo com você. Tchau. – disse Draco, rumando para os corredores.

- O Lago Negro é pra lá, Malfoy. – disse a ruiva, apontando a direção. O garoto nada falou, somente bufou e seguiu para a direção correta, querendo trucidar Blaise por tê-lo feito aceitar a maldita aposta.

- Gina, por que você precisa tratá-lo assim? Cara, ele é um gato! – disse Luna, suspirando.

- Luna, por favor, me poupe! Ele é tão arrogante!

- Mas ele é simplesmente maravilhoso! Só não mais que o Zabini, claro.

- Ah é. Claro, -eu-sou-extremamente-apaixonada-pelo-Zabini.

- Você sabe que eu tenho razão, não é? Ah, quer saber? Que tal uma aposta?

- E qual seria...?

- Você tenta ficar com o Malfoy, e eu, com o Zabini. O que me diz?

- Hum, tudo bem. – disse a garota, pensativa.

- Sério? – perguntou Luna, estranhando a resposta da amiga.

- Aham. Se você me apresentar um argumento convincente. Ou seja: não. – disse a ruiva, calmamente.

- Gina! Vamos, por favor? Sei lá, é só um dia! E eu tenho certeza que você não vai aguentar ficar uma vez só.

- Qual parte do não você não entendeu, Luna?

- Isso seria...medo?

- Medo? Do Malfoy? Por que eu teria? – perguntou Gina, confusa.

- Por não querer levar um fora, talvez? Amiga, você está, simplesmente, linda este ano. Não que você não estivesse nos outros... – disse, ao perceber a cara de reprovação da garota. - ...mas este ano você está mais madura! E sabe qual é o reflexo disso? Os vários pedidos de namoro que você recebeu e recusou! Você tá disputada, cara!

- Tudo bem...você tem razão. Mas...precisa ser com o Malfoy?

- Sim, precisa. Precisamos ter boas lembranças desse Cruzeiro, Gina! Imagina só...daqui a uma semana, vamos conversar sobre tudo o que passamos nessa viagem. "Pegamos os dois maiores gatos de Hogwarts!", vamos dizer. Não é gratificante? – falou, sonhadora.

- Talvez seja...

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu aceito. Mas vai ser só uma vez. – disse a ruiva, cruzando os braços.

- Vai dizer que você não acha ele gato?! Gina, não precisa mentir. Eu sou sua amiga, não vou falar pra ninguém mesmo!

- Ah...talvez o cabelo loiro caído no rosto, a barriga extremamente sexy, os olhos azuis acinzentados sedutores e boca incrivelmente chamativa o façam bonito. Eu disse talvez. – disse Gina, ao perceber a euforia da amiga.

- Eu sabia! Viu? Eu disse que tinha razão.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você também vai ter que pegar o Zabini, tá? Se não...

- Você duvida? E claro que eu vou! Cara, o Zabini também é um gato! Moreno, olhos verdes, boca perfeita...eu podia até mesmo comer naquela barriga dele! Mas eu admito que o Draco é melhor.

- Que seja. E melhor irmos, estamos cinco minutos atrasadas!

E correram em direção ao Lago Negro. Todos já estavam reunidos, aguardando a chegada do Diretor. As duas avistaram Blaise e Draco sentados debaixo de uma árvore, conversando com uma garota.

- E agora, Gina?

- E agora o quê, Luna?!

- Ele tá com uma garota! – disse, entristecida.

- Luna. Ele tá conversando com uma garota. E além disso, ele tá com o Malfoy. Acha que os dois vão beijá-la ao mesmo tempo?

- Não mas...olha lá! – berrou Luna, tampando a boca ao mesmo tempo. Padma Patil acabara de levar um fora de Zabini. Saiu de boca aberta de lá, em direção as meninas.

- Vocês...vocês viram o que ele acabou de fazer? – perguntou a garota, incrédula. Saiu antes de receber uma resposta, uma vez que Gina e Luna abriam e fechavam a boca, nem dizer nada. Ouviam resmungos parecidos com "imbecis", "só pode ser gay mesmo".

- Ok, tudo bem que ela está se achando a mais linda da escola, não é? – sussurrou Gina, ao ter certeza de que a garota já estava um pouco distante.

- Bom, digo que agora estou com medo. Ele recusou a Padma e...

- Luna, não me diga que você esta se comparando com a Padma! Amiga, como você mesmo disse, evoluímos esse ano! Ela é um ano mais velha que a gente e parece o contrário!

- Tá, me acalmei. – disse, suspirando e direcionando o olhar para Zabini. Para sua surpresa, o garoto também a estava observando, e piscou assim que percebeu seu olhar também. – Gina.

- Hum? – perguntou a ruiva, vasculhando o local em busca de Dumbledore.

- Ele piscou pra mim! – disse, eufórica.

- Mentira?!

- Não! Eu tentava me acalmar e olhei pra ele. Ele também estava olhando pra mim e piscou! Aquele piscada sexy estilo Zabini! Ai amiga, me segura. – falou, segurando os braços da ruiva. Gina direcionou o olhar aos dois e percebeu que conversavam entre si.

- Primeiro passo dado. Veja e aprenda o segundo. – falou Blaise, e tornou a observá-la.

- Amiga. Ele está te olhando. – disse Gina, observando o garoto de esguelha. – Vire o rosto devagar, como se nem quisesse vê-lo. – assim, Luna virou a cabeça de forma extremamente brusca e rápida e acabou por fazer Gina quase engolir o seu cabelo.

Blaise fazia gestos e gesticulava sem som, o que indicava algo como "quero conversar com você mais tarde". Luna confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a olhar novamente para Gina, que ainda cuspia cabelos loiros.

- Gina, ele quer falar comigo mais tarde! – falou, com um sorriso em cada canto da orelha.

- Que bom, Luna. E eu vou ter cabelos no meu estômago pelos próximos três dias!

- Ah, não seja exagerada! Bom, só falta você. Dê uma dica ao Malfoy, pisque, acene, sei lá.

- É claro que não! Muito menos aqui, na frente de todos. Simplesmente não posso me rebaixar dessa maneira.

- Gina, Gina. Como você é teimosa. Ah, olha! Dumbledore chegou! – disse, na ponta dos pés, observando o Velho Diretor chegar acompanhado de Horácio Slughorn, Filio Flitwick e Minerva McGonnagal.

- Bom Dia, meus jovens. Desculpem-me o atraso. Sairemos em quinze minutos. O Navio já está chegando. Por favor, conjurem suas malas e as deixem próximas. Espero que tenham colocado identificação nelas, a fim de evitar confusões futuras. Ah, olhem. O Navio já chegou. – e apontou para o horizonte do Lago Negro.

O Navio era realmente gigantesco. Branco, com vários "andares", janelas, piscinas e até mesmo quadras. Parecia realmente confortável e, com certeza, traria boas lembranças para todos.

Os alunos e alunas já haviam conjurado seus pertences, e aguardavam a parada do Navio próximo ao porto. Dumbledore e os outros professores guiaram os alunos ate o local.

- Olha Gina, ele é lindo!

- É mesmo! Lindo, grande, confortável e cheio de opções para divertimento! Podemos até jogar Basquete! – disse Gina empolgada ao atravessar o porto e se aproximar do gigantesco Navio.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do que VOCÊ esta falando? – perguntou Gina, confusa.

- Do Zabini, é claro! Ele acabou de passar por mim! E você?

- Do Navio!

- Ah...então tá. Ambos são perfeitos e vão nos trazer maravilhosas lembranças! – disse, sonhadora.

- Na verdade, o Zabini vai TE trazer lembranças maravilhosas, e só você acha ele perfeito. Não me coloque nessa história! Eu só aprecio o navio e suas comodidades! – e entraram, junto aos outros dezoito alunos e alunas, com as altas gargalhadas de Luna.

Foram surpreendidos pela beleza do compartimento. E aquilo só era o Salão de Entrada. Um grande Salão de Entrada.

Incrivelmente, quatro alunos sussurraram a mesma frase, em uníssono:

- Essa semana promete.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ta aí, gente! Mais um capítulo!_

_Espero que estejam gostando da história. A partir do próximo capítulo, prometo mais "ação", se me entendem. Mas nada muito sério. Brigas, discussões, talvez!_

_HAHAHA! Vocês entendem, né? Nenhuma relação DracoxGina é feita e perfeita sem as famosas discussões e troca de apelidos carinhosos. Realmente, fui irônica na parte "carinhosos"._

_HUASHUASHAUSHAUHS!_

_Enfim, até o próximo capítulo, galerë!_

_**:_


	3. Conhecendo o Navio

**Capítulo 3 – Conhecendo o Navio**

O salão de entrada era, simplesmente, magnífico. Predominava nas cores azul marinho e branco. Muito iluminado, muitas flores, um balcão possivelmente de registros, máquinas de refrigerantes, sofás, quadros, e duas escadas em espiral enormes que levavam para cada lado do navio.

Logo, um funcionário aproximou-se para instruí-los e guiá-los pelas dependências do navio.

- Bom Dia, crianças. Sou o coordenador de atividades durante a estadia de vocês no Cruzeiro. Podem me chamar de Sr. Wick. Vamos, irei levá-los até as dependências do navio.

- Imagino que posso deixá-los nas mãos do Sr. Wick agora. Sr. Wick, estes são os professores que acompanharão os alunos na viagem. Sr. Filio Flitwick – e o professor deu um passo à frente. – e Sr. Horácio Slughorn – este fez questão de cumprimentar o coordenador com um aperto de mão.

- Claro, Dumbledore. Não haverá problemas. Até daqui a uma semana. – falou, despedindo-se do Diretor.

- Espero que aproveitem o Cruzeiro. Boa viagem e boa semana para todos. – e aparatou, provavelmente, nos terrenos da escola.

Flitwick e Slughorn aproximaram-se do coordenador a fim de observar as dependências e escutarem melhor as explicações.

- Podem acompanhar-me. Vamos ver o lado direito do Navio primeiramente. – e seguiu até a escadaria leste. Todos o acompanharam.

- Draco.

- O que é? – perguntou o loiro.

- Olha aquilo. – Blaise estava atônico. Os olhos recheados de desejo. Só faltava babar. Entretanto, se via algo semelhante a uma gota brilhante no canto de sua boca.

- O quê, B... – mas se calou. Luna e Gina estavam a alguns degraus acima da escada, e não havia ninguém entre elas e eles. Ambas usavam saias. As pernas bem delineadas, não só de Gina, quanto de Luna também, fazia qualquer um ficar com pensamentos desconcertantes.

- Cara...eu acho que não quero ver as dependências do Navio agora. Preciso falar com ela.

- Calma, Blaise. Relaxa. Olha, eu vi o cronograma das atividades do Cruzeiro. Tem festas em dias alternativos. Por exemplo: hoje tem festa, amanhã não, depois de amanhã tem festa e etc. São à noite, no convés, perto das piscinas. Hoje, oito horas da noite, vai ter a primeira.

- Draco, nossa primeira oportunidade está aí.

- Pois é, Blaise. Hoje começa.

- Hm. Você não era o Draco Nunca-vou-pegar-a-Weasley?

- Depois dessa visão, eu posso ter mudado dois por cento a minha vontade.

- Eu sabia, cara. – disse Zabini, observando o sorriso malicioso de Malfoy.

Não seguindo as dicas de Gina, Luna olhava para trás descaradamente. Virava bruscamente para frente quando sentia os olhos verdes de Zabini ardendo nos seus, até que chegaram num corredor que virava tanto para a esquerda, quanto para a direita.

- À direita ficam os quartos pares, para as meninas. À esquerda ficam os quartos ímpares, para os meninos. Como houveram dois Times Masculinos e dois Times Femininos, temos dez de cada. Logo, cada quarto poderá acomodar duas meninas ou dois meninos. Poderão escolher seus companheiros de quarto. Quando decidirem, podem ir até o balcão de registros no saguão de entrada e receberão suas chaves.

No mesmo instante em que a frase "companheiros de quarto" foi ouvida, Luna agarrou seu braço ao de Gina e sorriu para a mesma. Bastou receber um outro sorriso em troca.

Assistindo a cena à sua frente, Blaise repetiu o ato com Draco. Agarrou-se ao braço do loiro e sorriu. Draco olhou seu braço e Blaise, repetidas vezes, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que diabos é isso!? – Draco sussurrou, o mais alto que pôde.

- Você vai ser meu companheiro de quarto, oras.

- Precisa dessa demonstração de afeto exagerada e em público? Você é gay, cara?

- Ah, foi brincadeira, cara! Meu deus. – disse Blaise. Draco puxou seu braço para longe do amigo, revirou os olhos e continuou a seguir o coordenador. Conseguia ouvir os risinhos abafados de Luna à sua frente.

- Aqui ficam os banheiros. Mais à frente, sala de entretenimento. – e entrou, permitindo que os alunos e alunas observassem a gigantesca e iluminada sala. Haviam várias janelas que, agora, mostravam o Lago Negro através de seu vidro claro.

Na sala tinha de tudo. Televisões, uma estante coberta de livros e filmes, sofás aconchegantes, mesas de pôquer, vários jogos, um lustre incrivelmente lindo e até mesmo computadores prontos para qualquer tipo de divertimento.

- Vocês têm acesso livre a esta sala para usarem-na quando quiserem. Estará aberta vinte e quatro horas por dia para quando quiserem entrar. Vamos prosseguir.

Blaise ainda tinha o olhar fixo na garota de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros extremamente longos à sua frente.

- Luna. Ele está vidrado em você. – disse Gina, sorrindo.

Sr. Wick seguiu para o andar debaixo, em outra escada em espiral, que levava para um enorme salão predominantemente vermelho. Havia um palco grande no final, onde o coordenador disse que haveriam grupos que tocariam durante os jantares.

- Este é o Salão de Jantar de Gala. Imagino que tenham lido o cronograma. Dia sim, dia não, teremos festas no convés – ao dizer isso, Draco deu uma piscadela para Blaise – logo, nos dias que não terão festa, haverão jantares. Poderão escolher entre Jantares de Gala e outras atividades noturnas que logo direi. Sim, vocês deverão usar roupas de gala para comparecer a este tipo de evento.

Seguiram mais adiante e depararam-se com a cozinha, um grande salão branco.

Voltaram a subir as mesmas escadas em espiral e seguiram adiante.

- Aqui temos a Sala de Musculação. Vocês também tem acesso livre a esta sala quando desejarem.

- Já posso imaginar onde os meninos ficarão vinte e quatro horas por dia. – disse Cho, e todos riram.

Subiram mais um lance de escadas e depararam-se com um Cassino. Também tinham livre acesso a ele, porém, somente à noite.

- Aqui temos um Restaurante, onde vocês poderão almoçar todos os dias. Como podem ver ele é ao ar livre. – disse o instrutor. O restaurante não era no convés, mas as mesas ficavam numa área como se fosse uma varanda, com uma cerca que circundava.

Passaram pelas áreas de massagem, o Salão de Teatro, as áreas de Spa, o Restaurante exclusivo para café da manhã, o Cinema e o Boliche.

Logo, chegaram a uma área especial reservada.

- Se lembram quando eu disse que haveriam outros eventos noturnos, tirando as festas e os Jantares de Gala? – todos assentiram. – Um dos outros eventos são os Clubes Internos. Também são festas que ocorrem à noite. Porém são mais "privadas". São pra dançar, é claro. Mas também é fornecido jantar, bebidas, televisões, e coisas nesse sentido.

Subiram para o último andar do navio: o convés. Era, de longe, a maior área do navio. E era repartida em diversas partes. Chegaram primeiro a um outro Restaurante, que era verdadeiramente ao ar livre. Depois, um bar que oferecia todo o tipo de bebida, onde haviam sofás convidativos azuis marinhos numa área coberta por um toldo branco coberto de flores.

Logo, avistaram um verdadeiro "Acqua Park". Uma gigantesca área coberta de piscinas, "cachoeiras" artificiais, bares dentro das piscinas e coisas nesse sentido.

- Luna, olha isso! – os olhos de Gina brilhavam de encanto.

- Draco, lembre-me de pedir para o meu pai pagar mais Cruzeiros para nós.

- Nem me diga! Estou adorando isto aqui. Não sei porque nunca pedi para Lúcio uma viagem de Cruzeiro.

- E o Cruzeiro não só oferece as dependências como divertimento, e voltou a olhar para a sua Deusa Loira, com a Deusa Ruiva ao seu lado.

- Blaise. Você foi fisgado. – e riu.

- Você também, só pode. Esse bom humor aí não é natural não, hein.

- Quem sabe, Blaise. Quem sabe... – e viu os cabelos de Gina se esvoaçarem com o vento. Idéias se formavam em sua mente. Cortejos de Draco Malfoy em ação.

- Este é o Clube Externo. Aqui, haverão as festas dia sim, dia não. Porém, a cada dia haverá um tema diferente, dos quais vocês terão de se vestir a rigor. Não chegamos a passar pela loja de fantasias, mas é a primeira sala subindo pela escada oeste do saguão de entrada. Poderão simplesmente escolher suas roupas, o pagamento é cortesia do Navio. Podem utilizar do bar a vontade durante essas festas. Sempre serão à noite. E devo dizer a vocês que o navio iluminado à noite é lindo.

- Uma pergunta. Os professores também têm acesso a essas festas, certo? – perguntou Flitwick.

- Claro, Filio. Têm acesso a qualquer dependência do navio, a qualquer hora.

E chegaram ao último local do navio. As enormes quadras poliesportivas. Haviam estantes de bolas e equipamentos para qualquer tipo de esporte.

- E por aqui acaba nosso tour pelo Cruzeiro. Sempre que precisarem de alguma coisa em seus quartos, basta utilizarem o telefone e ligarem para a recepção. Nossos funcionários levarão o que precisarem até vocês. Não imaginamos que será necessário o uso de magia por aqui durante esta semana. Mas não a proibimos. Porém, ajam com juízo. Logo entregaremos para vocês o cronograma de atividades. Podem fazer o que quiserem agora. Mas peço que se registrem no balcão primeiro. Estão dispensados.

- Cara, ainda não estou acreditando que estou aqui. – disse Blaise. – O paraíso existe e eu não sabia!

- Vamos nos registrar, Blaise. Quanto mais cedo nos registramos, mais rápido teremos acesso às dependências do Cruzeiro. – e seguiram para o Saguão de Entrada.

Houve um barulho e o navio começou a se mover. Tão calmamente que parecia deslizar sob a água. Não se balançava. A sensação era incrível. Luna e Gina observavam os terrenos de Hogwarts ficarem para trás. E se Gina viu bem, Rony estava emburrado sentado na beira do Lago com Hermione e Harry. Lançava-lhe um olhar mortal.

Assim, seguiu com Luna os alunos que iam registrar-se no balcão.


	4. Consumismo e Pedidos

**Capítulo 4 – Consumismo e Pedidos**

Ao chegarem no Hall principal, se decepcionaram ao ver a fila que se formara no pouco tempo que estiveram distantes do resto dos alunos. Decidiram se sentar nos sofás enquanto a fila diminuía.

Draco e Blaise entraram na fila, com o loiro bufando aos quatro ventos sua impaciência.

- Draco?

- Que é?

- Você parece...impaciente.

- Meu Deus, Blaise! Como você chegou a essa conclusão? – o garoto fingia um espanto.

- Está um pouco evidente, Draquinho. Você fica bufando aí...

- Nossa, Blaise! Você deve ser intuitivo! É um dom!

- Acha mesmo que eu sou bom, Draco?! – Blaise estava impressionado consigo mesmo. Transmitia o orgulho de si mesmo em seus olhos brilhosos de expectativa da resposta do amigo.

- Ah...não. – terminou. O moreno desabou.

- Poxa, Draquinho.

- Para de me chamar assim, Blaise! Que droga! – dizia, elevando a voz. Gina e Luna gargalhavam dos sofás.

- Estão rindo de você, olha! – falou o moreno, também rindo do amigo.

- Não, imbecil. Estão rindo de você, é lógico!

- Por que? – parecia impressionado.

- Esquece! – e o loiro voltou a bufar.

Só haviam uma dupla de companheiros de quarto e Blaise e Draco na fila. Assim, as meninas decidiram levantar-se e seguirem para a fila. A recepcionista atendeu aos meninos rapidamente, entregando-lhes uma pequena porção de papéis e a chave.

- Bom dia, meninas.

- Bom dia. – disseram, em uníssono.

- Para vocês restou o primeiro quarto do corredor feminino. Quarto número dois. – e lhes entregou a chave, onde havia o número do quarto dentro de um compartimento de plástico rosa. – Aqui está o cartão de poupança do Cruzeiro. – e entregou para cada uma. – Podem comprar e pagar o que quiserem nas dependências do Cruzeiro com ele. Porém, há um limite. Não pode passar de mil euros. E aqui está o cronograma de atividades da semana.

- Ah, claro. A festa de hoje vai ter um tema então, não é? – perguntou Luna.

- Na verdade, querida, todas as festas, que alternam entre os dias, tem um tema. E você poderá comprar as roupas na loja que oferecemos. Basta seguir pela escada oeste e virar à esquerda. Pode ir agora, se quiser.

- Obrigada! – disse Gina, puxando a amiga.

Abriram o papel brilhoso do Cronograma e viram a programação da noite:

_Tema: Verde e Branco._

_Início: Oito da Noite._

_Término Previsto: Duas da manhã._

- Esse tema não é lá muito interessante. – falou Luna, desapontada.

- Também achei. – concordou a ruiva, com o mesmo lamento na voz.

- Mas o tema não é o mais importante da festa, não acham? – disse Blaise, piscando para a loira, que nada disse, enquanto Gina abria um sorriso.

- Talvez tenha razão, Zabini. – respondeu a Weasley, vendo que a amiga era incapaz no momento. – Vamos, Luna. As melhores roupas vão ser vendidas! – e a puxou em direção à escada oeste.

- O que foi isso, Blaise? – perguntou Malfoy, impressionado.

- Dicas, querido. Aprenda comigo se quiser. – respondeu, piscando para o amigo. Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não seja tão confiante.

- Vamos comprar as roupas agora?

- Claro que não. Quem compra roupa cedo são as meninas. E não somos meninas, caso você não saiba. Entende, Blaise?

- Claro. Vou lá. Te vejo mais tarde. – e disparou em direção às meninas. Draco fez um movimento de repreensão com a cabeça.

- Abstinência é algo desolador. – disse para si mesmo, seguindo o amigo.

- Qual você vai levar? – perguntava Luna. – Eu não sei qual destes! – e olhava para duas roupas quase iguais penduradas em cabides, um em cada mão.

- Não vi ainda. E, Luna...os dois são iguais.

- Não, não são! Senhorita. Talvez você pudesse me ajudar a escolher um destes... – perguntou para a lojista.

- Claro. Boa escolha. Valoriza suas curvas e seu cabelo longo! Mas...talvez a fenda atrás deixe ainda mais evidente que você é pequena. Leve o conjunto em que a blusa tem uma fenda em ambos os lados!

- Ah! Obrigada! Valeu mesmo! – disse a loira, saltitando enquanto levava seu conjunto escolhido até a Caixa Registradora. Gina revirou os olhos, enquanto sorria.

- E você? Já escolheu qual vai levar? – perguntou a atendente a Gina.

- Na verdade, não. Mas eu queria algo simples...

- Veja isto. – e ela pegou rapidamente um conjunto em meio aos vários cabides de roupas. – Acha que cabe em você?

- Imagino que sim. – respondeu, analisando a simplicidade e beleza da roupa que a atendente lhe escolhera.

- Não quer fazer nenhuma prova?

- Não será necessário. Estou acostumada a comprar roupas sem provar. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. – disse, enquanto seguia ao mesmo lugar que Luna.

- Ei! Espere. – falou, pegando algum acessório de dentro de uma caixa, abaixo do mostruário. – Vem com um cinto.

- Ah, sim! – e o pegou de sua mão. – Obrigada, então. – e levou até o caixa.

- Está interessada nos sapatos também? Ou é só isso? – perguntou a balconista.

- Há...sapatos?

- Sim, naquela direção. – apontou. Logo, Gina reconheceu os cabelos loiros quase brancos de Luna saltitarem, a cada par de sapatos que via.

- Ah. Não, só isso.

- Claro. 90€. – disse. Gina entregou-lhe seu cartão de poupança do Cruzeiro e logo já estava com sua roupa embrulhada. Assim, foi à procura de Luna.

- Já podemos ir agora? Ou você ainda vai escolher as presilhas que vai colocar no cabelo?

- Sério? Onde tem?! – perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Ah, Luna! Escolhe logo os sapatos! – a ruiva já estava impaciente.

- São todos tão lindos! – seus olhos voltaram a ser sonhadores e brilhavam.

- Deixe de ser consumista.

- Tá, tá. Então me ajude aqui. Este verde, com salto cristal, - e mostrou o par, que estava numa mão. – ou este branco, com _strass_?

- O verde. – respondeu, enquanto batia os pés no carpete vermelho da loja.

- Então tá! – e pulou de expectativa. Ao guardar o par que não queria, abraçou a amiga. – Se não fosse por você, não saberia qual par escolher, Gina! Obrigada.

- Claro, Luna. Sempre que precisar. – e revirou os olhos mais uma vez, enquanto ela levava os sapatos para ao caixa novamente.

- E aí, Gina? Que roupa você comprou? – perguntou Cho, num espamo de curiosidade.

- É, Gina! Deixa eu ver, vai! – implorou Luna, se aproximando com seus dois sacos de compras.

- Hm, vai ser uma surpresa.

- Não! – a loira gritou, parecendo lamentar profundamente. As duas arregalaram os olhos, vendo o drama desnecessário da loira.

- Talvez você precise dormir. Anda, Luna. O consumismo não te faz bem, às vezes. Até mais, Cho! – e saíram da loja. Seguiam para seus quartos, até que depararam-se com Blaise e Draco, pela milésima vez naquele dia.

- Me impressiona ver que vocês já compraram suas roupas. – falou Blaise, sedutoramente, enquanto olhava os sacos de compras em nossas mãos.

- Nos impressiona ainda mais ver que vocês também. – respondeu Gina, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Talvez eles sejam metrossexuais, Gina! Deixe-os! – sussurrou a menina. Porém, alto o suficiente para que ambos ouvissem.

- Ei! Eu não sou metrosexual! – sussurrou Draco, em defesa.

- Ah, não tenham vergonha de admitir. Adoro metrosexuais! São bem mais limpos!- afirmou a loira.

- Por isso eu digo que sou metrosexual! Já o Draco está mais para homo... – começou a dizer Blaise, até levar uma cotovelada de repreensão do amigo.

- Cale-se, imbecil!

- Ah, que seja! Então, Luna... – e deu um sorriso estilo Zabini-sedutor para a menina. – ...já tem companheiro para a Festa desta noite?

- Ainda não, Blaise. – respondeu, com as maçãs visivelmente coradas.

- Gostaria de ir comigo? – e isso bastou para a loira ficar imóvel. Abria e fechava a boca, mas nenhum som era emitido. Gina e Draco olhavam assustados, e Blaise estava encantado.

"Maluco que nem ela", Malfoy pensou.

- Ela adoraria, Zabini. Mais tarde ela te vê, isso se não esbarrarmos por aí de novo. Até mais. – despediu-se e seguiu para sua suíte, voltando pela escada oeste para subir a leste.

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer.

- Então não diga, Blaise. – e o loiro cruzou os braços.

- Eu...sou...bom.

- Ah, meu Deus. – e revirou os olhos, enquanto puxava de má-vontade sua sacola com a roupa da festa da noite em direção ao caminho mais longo para as suítes.

- Não fique com inveja, Draco! Eu te ensino, se quiser! – berrou o moreno, enquanto corria atrás do amigo, que enterrava a cabeça nas mãos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ei, galera! Mais um capítulo aí pra vocês._

_Agora que eu tô de férias, vou atualizar com mais frequência. Imagino que amanhã já saia outro capítulo!_

_Espero que gostem deste._

_Quero também agradecer às reviews e, mais uma vez, atendendo a pedidos, vou atualizar com mais frequência mesmo._

_Quero pedir que podem me enviar fics, que eu deixarei reviews. Realmente adoro fics DG e BL, mas qualquer outra também me agrada._

_Respondendo:_

_**Drik Phelton**: Ah, que bom que gostou *-* Espero que goste dos próximos também. Também adoro BL e DG 3 Meus favoritos! Bom, eu rolo de rir escrevendo as histórias, claro! Fico feliz que ache engraçada. Afinal, fic legal é a que você ri. :) O novo cap. ta aí xD Prometo não demorar *;_

_**Sayurichaan**: Nem me diga! Como eu adoraria estar num Cruzeiro desses com um Tom Felton só pra miim *-* Obrigada! (:_

_**Nathoca Malfoy**: Ah, obrigada! Os caps novos estão chegando. Espero que continue acompanhando! :)_

_Beijos a todas e valeu pelas reviews! :)_


	5. O que o Basquete não faz?

Capítulo 5 – O que o Basquete não faz? 

**C**olocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, enquanto tentava segurar, inutilmente, as três sacolas de compras em suas mãos, uma vez que Luna estava momentaneamente incapacitada desde o pedido indireto de Zabini.

- Gina, Blaise Zabini me chamou para ir com ele na festa! Você consegue acreditar? – disse, sonhadora, enquanto se jogava na cama.

- Seria meio sem noção não acreditar, já que eu presenciei a cena. E a propósito, EU tive que aceitar por você. – falou, trancando a porta, jogando as sacolas no chão e se jogando na cama ao lado da amiga.

- Você viu como os olhos dele brilhavam de expectativa e encanto? – "Talvez ela esteja descrevendo os próprios olhos, no momento", pensou a ruiva.

- Bom, Luna...eu não sei. Você que deve ter esse dom de ler o que as pessoas estão sentindo nos olhos. – e franziu o cenho. "Ou talvez ela esteja voltando à época sombria dos narguilés da vida dela...", pensou novamente, arregalando os olhos.

- Não, amiga. Não é um dom?

- É o quê, então? – e suspirou de alívio.

- É...é amor!

- Ai meu Deus. – disse, revirando os olhos.

- E o Blaise é tão perfeito...você viu, amiga? O cabelo preto dele jogado sensualmente pra trás, e aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes...

- Luna!

- Sim? – seus olhos até piscavam de tão sonhadores.

- Por favor...você não para de falar do Zabini desde que ele pediu pra ir com você na Festa de hoje. – e a loira suspirou ao ouvir isso de novo. – Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor? Eu estou feliz por você estar feliz e empolgada...mas...você entende?

- Claro, amiga. Então...vamos falar de Draco Malfoy!

- Ah não! Vamos, continue a falar do Zabini. – disse, enquanto tentava se levantar da cama, mas a amiga puxou seu braço e a forçou a continuar ali.

- Ele faz o estilo misterioso, amiga. Do tipo...que impressiona, surpreende. Na festa ele vai fazer alguma coisa, sinto isso! – tagarelava.

- Você agora tem o dom de sentir como as pessoas são? Meu Deus. Enfim, eu não teria tanta certeza. Bem, estamos falando do Malfoy, não é? Lógico que eu tenho me impressionado um pouco...ele não fez nenhuma intriga comigo desde que chegamos aqui. Claro que isso não faz nem duas horas...

- Aham... – e Luna ouvia tudo com um sorriso se abrindo de orelha a orelha. – Eu sei qual é o seu caso, Gina querida.

- Qual é o meu caso, Luna?

- Você... – e ficou de pé na cama. – está... – começou a pular. – apaixonada por Draco Malfoy!

- Ah, Luna! Não comece! – disse, enquanto puxava a perna da amiga e a fazia sentar. – Vamos dar uma olhada nessa suíte.

- Eu a achei simplesmente LINDA!

- Não é uma suíte. É uma casa! Olha, Luna. Temos frigoríficos, mesas, poltronas, TV, computador com Internet...

- ONDE? Preciso usar imediatamente! – e pulou e direção ao laptop.

- Qual é a da necessidade? – perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bom, amiga. O Blaise disse que me mandaria um e-mail assim que voltasse para o quarto. E ele já estava voltando para o quarto naquela hora que ele me pediu para ir com ele na festa. Ele estava mesmo lindo e...

- E QUANDO ele te disse isso? – perguntou, impedindo que ela recomeçasse o ritual de vangloriação de Blaise Zabini. – Até onde eu vi, e a senhorita esteve o tempo todo comigo, você não conseguiu trocar nenhuma palavra diretamente com ele, a não ser "Ainda não, Blaise".

- Gina. – e fez uma cara do tipo "Oi pessoa fora de órbita, se liga!", enquanto puxava o celular do bolso e o abria. – Celular, querida. Deve ser a paixão tomando o seu corpo...

- Ah, me poupe!

- Hm, orgulhosa demais para admitir.

- Chega, Luna. Vá dormir. Você precisa.

- Talvez eu deva mesmo. Não consegui dormir ontem à noite...

- Por que? – a ruiva franziu o cenho.

- Porque eu estava pensando no quanto o Blaise é lindo...e é mesmo, certo Gina?!

- Ah, desisto. Vou trocar de roupa. – e correu até as suas malas, que o guia do Cruzeiro já havia enviado anteriormente.

- E posso saber para onde a senhorita vai?

- Jogar basquete, lógico.

- Ah, não. Estamos aqui para fugir um pouco do basquete, Gina.

- Eu sei. Mas eu gosto do esporte. E estou com vontade de praticá-lo agora. – disse, dando um meio sorriso torto para a amiga e já correndo para o banheiro a fim de se trocar.

------------------------------------

- Ei, Draco! Para onde você pensa que vai?

- Blaise...por um momento você foi estranhamente...autoritário sobre mim. Só pra te lembrar que você não é a minha mãe. – e balançou a cabeça em gesto de reprovação.

- Mas eu adoraria ser! Ver você de cuequinha e ser esposa do seu pai...

- Não me diga que a minha mãe é esposa do meu pai, Blaise! – disse o Loiro, fingindo espanto.

- Não quis dizer isso, Draco. E sim que eu adoraria ser. Seu pai é um cara tão sexy!

- Cara...isso foi péssimo. Estou com náuseas. Vou jogar basquete pra ver se esqueço isso. – já estava com os costumeiros tênis de basquete, a bermuda e a blusa sem mangas.

- Volte aqui e me dê um beijinho, menino! – mandou o moreno, gargalhando, antes que Malfoy batesse a porta com toda a força.

- Vai ser maravilhoso ver o tapado mor com a maluca mor. Quero ver onde isso vai dar. Isso se der em alguma coisa. – sussurrou o loiro, para si mesmo.

- Olá, Malfoy! – disse Romilda Vane, uma das grifinórias.

- Oi, Vane. – e seguiu adianta, deixando a menina de olhos arregalados para trás.

Subiu os lances de escada e logo estava no convés. Rumou em direção às quadras poliesportivas e distinguiu cabelos ruivos e compridos esvoaçarem com o vento. Não precisou nem pensar quem era.

- Mas que droga! – disse a garota, enquanto fazia o mesmo trajeto pela décima vez.

Se distanciava do aro e vinha correndo enquanto quicava a bola de basquete ao seu lado, até que, num determinado ponto, ela pulava e tentava encostar no aro, como sempre fazia nos pontos marcados na escola.

- Não...alcanço! – disse, com demasiado esforço, antes de sentar no chão e deixar a bola rolar pela quadra, que parou aos pés de Malfoy.

A ruiva deixou-se deitar na quadra enquanto tentava buscar ar, quase inutilmente. O sol batia forte em seu rosto, e ela assustou-se ao ver a sombra repentina sobre si. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um Malfoy a olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Pequena demais. – disse, em reprovação.

- Ah, cale a boca. – respondeu, fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços.

- E criança demais! – ele riu.

- Ah, Malfoy. Poupe-me.

- Tudo bem já parei. – e estendeu a mão em sua direção.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a ruiva, dando de ombros.

- Um braço. Prazer, braço do Draco Malfoy.

- Não, mongol. Não quis dizer isso...

- Tá, não precisa explicar. Estou te ajudando a levantar. Pode ser menos mal-educada e aceitar de bom grado?

- OK, qual você bebeu?

- Vamos logo com isso, Weasley. – ele a apressou. Gina segurou sua mão e ergueu-se.

- Acho que é porque o seu namorado não está perto de você. Deve te fazer mal de alguma forma...

- Eu não mereço isso. – falou, fazendo movimentos negativos com a cabeça. – Vou te ensinar como faz, tá Mini-Weasley?

- "Mini-Weasley". – o remendou. – E não vale, Malfoy. Você é bem mais alto... – mas o garoto já havia feito o trajeto que a garota havia feito alguns minutos atrás e afundado a bola na cesta.

- Isso é uma vantagem. Ou talvez eu seja bom mesmo. – ele sorriu.

- Com certeza, não. Até eu conseguiria, - falou, se aproximando da cesta - mas esse aro é... – e pulava para alcançá-lo - alto...demais!

- Então, caro Gênio, talvez você devesse usar a quadra ao lado. – e apontou. – Aquela quadra é para as meninas. Tem o aro mais baixo, a rede de vôlei também fica mais baixa, quando é colocada...

- Blá blá blá. Eu já entendi. – e rumou para a quadra ao lado. – E eu jogo melhor que você. Agora que o aro está... – disse, enquanto saltava e encostava no aro. – na faixa do meu pulo.

- Ah, você acha? – perguntou, desafiador, se aproximando da ruiva.

- Tenho certeza, Sr. Bonzão. – respondeu, numa aproximação perigosa.

- Então vamos jogar. – sorriu o loiro, em desafio.

- Melhor de dez.

- Perfeito. Comece com a bola. Mesmo com essa vantagem, ainda vai perder feio. – e sorriu mais uma vez, ao passar a bola para as mãos de Gina.

- Se é o que você acha... – assim que pegou a bola, no canto esquerdo da quadra, acertou a cesta num arremesso equivalente a três pontos. Malfoy ficou ligeiramente surpreso.

- Passe pra mim. – e começou a adentrar na quadra, tentando se desviar da defesa de Gina, procurando alguma brecha entre seus braços. Assim que a achou, marcou dois pontos.

- Ainda estou na frente. – ameaçou a ruiva. Logo em seguida, marcou uma de dois, e Draco, uma de três.

Depois, seguiu-se várias marcações de dois pontos, estendo o jogo a pouco mais de meia hora, uma vez que a defesa dos dois era impecável, quanto mais o ataque. No final, estavam empatados com nove pontos cada, com alguns tropeços e tombos no caminho da conquista. Arfando, ambos decidiram parar por ali.

- Admito...que joga muito bem, Weasley. – falou Draco, apoiado nos joelhos.

- Admito que você também.

- Outro dia...quem sabe amanhã, não repetimos e fazemos um melhor de 20?

- Se é que sobreviveremos a um melhor de 20! – disse, sorrindo e fazendo o loiro rir também. Ele observou suas pernas brancas completamente de fora no short que usava. A blusa branca sem mangas e o costumeiro tênis de mola a faziam uma jogadora sensual de basquete.

- Ei. Sua perna está sangrando. – avisou, enquanto corria para ver de perto.

- Deve ser aquela hora que eu caí. – e suas maçãs coraram ligeiramente. – Nada demais. Faço um curativo quando chegar no quarto.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda?

- Claro, Malfoy. Mas obrigada. – disse.

- Nada. – e ficaram num silêncio desconfortável por alguns segundos.

- Estranho hoje.

- O quê? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

- Nos tratamos...como gente. Sem intrigas, ou apelidos ou xingamentos! – ela mesma riu.

- Bem incomum. Mas talvez...estivesse na hora de amadurecer.

- Tem razão. – e sorriu. Malfoy a observou por alguns instantes, pensando em como lhe diria o que estava prestes a dizer.

- Então...quer continuar esse tratamento incomum mais tarde? – perguntou, sugestivo.

- O que está insinuando com isso, Sr. Bonzão? – e deixou-se gargalhar.

- Quer ir na festa de hoje à noite comigo, Mini-Weasley?

- Hm. Seria...interessante. – ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom. – ele sorriu, olhando em seus olhos castanhos, penetrantes. – Nos vemos mais tarde. Ou antes, no almoço. Blaise com certeza irá chamar Lovegood para almoçar com ele. – falou, postando-se de pé e ajudando Gina a se levantar também.

- Vamos ver, né. Já são... – e ela buscou seu relógio de pulso. – Nossa, uma e meia da tarde! Deixei Luna dormindo no quarto. Vou acordá-la e pedir para que se encontre com Blaise em...ah, sei lá!

- É, deixe isso com eles.

- Nos vemos. – ela disse, acenando para ele, e mancando um pouco devido ao machucado na perna esquerda.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? Vamos, eu vou com você até lá. Pode ser que caia de novo, Weasley Gênio! – e gargalhou.

- Sua doninha retardada! – e seguiu com ele até o corredor dos quartos, onde cada um entrou no seu.

O de Gina era o número dois, primeiro do corredor direito, feminino, e o de Draco o número nove, último do corredor esquerdo, masculino. Isto é, se não fosse o corredor que atravessava entre eles, estariam lado-a-lado. Como era mesmo na realidade.

------------------------------------

_Viu?! Não demorei :D_

_Ah, espero que gostem desse. Eu ri muiito lendo esse capítulo xD_

_Respondendo à review:_

**Denii Brandon Malfoy**: _Ah, brigaada! *-* E eu vou postar com mais frequência também xD O próximo cap. pode sair amanhã (12/07), ou não. Mas não va demorar muito não! __HAHAHAHA, O Blaise tá mesmo muito bobão! Mas seilá, eu acho que sempre vi o Blaise como um personagem muito louco, tipo...sem noção que nem a Luna, sabe?! xD TODOS adorariam estar num Cruzeiro desses, né?! Afinal: DRACO MALFOY SUPERGATÃO ESTÁ LÁ! O: HAHAHAH! Nem faala da Cho! HAUSHASAUSHAUSHAUSAUSAUHS :D _

_Até o próximo breve cap. gente! Beijão ;*_


	6. Surpresas

**Capítulo 6 – Surpresas**

Batia baixo na porta, tentando não acordar Luna de forma repentina, lamentando por não ter levado a maldita chave da suíte com ela.

- Luna! – sussurrava. – Abre aqui!

- Tá aberta, Gina! Entra logo, essa "bateção" de porta irrita. – berrou a loira. Gina, ainda descrente, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

- Garota, você não ia dormir? - perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si. A garota estava sentada na escrivaninha, escondida atrás do laptop.

- Bom, eu até dormi. Por uns...vinte minutos. Aí, meu telefone tocou e eu recebi uma mensagem do Blaise. – e ela deixou que seus olhos aparecessem acima do computador, brilhosos e sonhadores. – Você quer ver? – quase saltava de excitação.

- Claro.

- Tá em cima da cama. – e voltou a sumir no laptop.

Gina sentou na cama e pegou o _LG KS360_ rosa e cheio de _strass_ de Luna. "Preciso de um celular desses", disse a si mesma pela milionésima vez, em quanto abria o celular. "Talvez não tão rosa, mas eu preciso".

Abriu a Caixa de Entrada lotada com mensagens de Colin Creevey, o mais-gay-impossível de Hogwarts, mas o melhor amigo das duas. E a última recebida fora mesmo de Zabini.

**Ei Luna :)**

**Dê uma olhadinha nos seus e-mails. Você tem mesmo um laptop no seu quarto, né? Porque eu tenho um. Legal, não acha?**

**A propósito, você sabe para onde o Draquinho foi?**

**_Zabini_.**

Ao acabar de ler a mensagem, Gina rolou de rir pelo quarto. Sabia que Blaise tinha uma relação muito íntima com Malfoy (talvez até demais), mas nunca imaginaria que ele permitisse que Zabini o chamasse de "Draquinho". E talvez não permitisse mesmo.

- Qual é a graça, Gina? – a loira fazia beicinho.

- Draquinho... – e continuava a gargalhar pelo quarto.

- Ah, isso. É, eu também estranhei isso. Afinal... por que ele pensou que eu saberia o paradeiro do Malfoy? – perguntou, talvez mais para si mesma do que para a amiga. Gina parou de rir no mesmo instante, percebendo a falta de percepção da narguilé ambulante.

- Esqueça, Luna. – disse, revirando os olhos, colocando o celular onde estava e postando-se ao lado da amiga. – Enfim, continue.

- Tá. Aí, eu li a mensagem e corri pro computador. E no e-mail ele me chamou para almoçar com ele! Disse que eu podia escolher se seria o Restaurante do convés ou o do andar debaixo!

- Que ótimo, Luna! E você já escolheu em qual você vai?

- Na verdade, não. Estava esperando você chegar! – e abriu um sorriso gigantesco que chegou a assustar a ruiva.

- Mas é você que vai almoçar com ele, maluca! Porque precisa da minha opinião?

- Porque ele deu a idéia de chamar o Draco, e eu decidi te chamar! Um almoço entre casais amigos, entende? – e seus olhos chamuscaram de expectativa.

- Mas... – e começou a subjetivar.

- Mas nada, Gina. Vamos, você está suada. Vá tomar banho enquanto eu escolho a sua roupa. – falou a loira, empurrando a amiga para dentro do banheiro e fechando a porta, e só a soltou quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, com gritinhos de Gina. A loira não conseguiu distinguir se eram de expectativa ou de raivinha.

Jogou sua mala e a da amiga na cama e começou a buscar roupas adequadas para o almoço banhado de sol.

--------------------

- Blaise! – berrou Draco, assim que entrou em sua suíte. Sua mala estava totalmente aberta no chão e tinha um conjunto em cima da cama. Logo, o moreno deixou que sua cabeça aparecesse de dentro do banheiro.

- Sim, querido? – perguntou, com os cabelos molhados e jogados no rosto. Malfoy bateu a porta às suas costas.

- O que significa isso? – e apontou para sua mala aberta no chão e suas roupas estranhamente arrumadas em cima da cama.

- É o seguinte, Draquinho. – começou, indo em sua direção. – Eu chamei a Luna para almoçar comigo. Aí, eu sugeri levar você, e ela disse que ia chamar a Weasley. Então, eu separei para você uma roupinha pra você não ir que nem um lixo. – e sorriu.

- Blaise. Eu não ando como um lixo! Não sou você. Sei escolher minhas roupas. E isso... – e pegou a camisa vermelha com flores amarelas. – além de não ser meu, é horrível, é quase igual a sua e são as cores da Grifinória! Meu Deus, Blaise!

- Ah, eu achei que ficaria bonitinho se você fosse parecido comigo! – e apontou para a sua blusa florida azul com cinza. – E eu também pensei que a Weasley ficaria orgulhosa se te visse vestido com as cores da casa dela!

- Não, Blaise. Pode jogar isso nas suas coisas de volta. Não vou usar. E está calor demais para ir de calça! E você pensou que eu iria usar essa gravata preta por cima dessa blusa? Blaise, que roupa horrível! – e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Mas eu separei até a cuequinha box! – e levantou a roupa íntima do loiro. Ele olhava, descrente, a raiva florescendo de seus olhos. – Ah, talvez seja melhor você ir tomar banho, Draquinho. Vai lá, vai! – e empurrou gentilmente o amigo para dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida. Suspirou de alívio assim que ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha a fim de procurar roupas descentes para ir. Viu Zabini altamente entretido em seu _Palmtop_ azul. Correu para o banheiro, trocou-se, penteou os cabelos, jogando-os para trás e passou o perfume que o próprio Blaise lhe dera. "Pelo menos para perfume o Blaise tem gosto. E talvez para as mulheres também", pensou.

Saiu do banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Estava de bermuda branca, uma camisa social fina e verde com os dois primeiros botões abertos e de chinelo. "Ah, é só um almoço", e olhou para Blaise. Continuava com os chinelos, a bermuda bege e a blusa azul com flores cinza e mexendo no _palmtop_.

- Blaise. Você vai assim mesmo?

- Aham. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do celular.

- O que faz aí? – e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, tirando o celular de suas mãos.

**Blaise.**

**Estou tendo trabalho com a ruiva mais estressada do Cruzeiro. Encontre-nos em cinco minutos no corredor.**

**Estou doida para ver qual é a surpresa.**

**Luna :)**

_**P.S: Você já achou o Draquinho?**_

Draco quase quebrou o celular do amigo ao ler a palavra "Draquinho".

- Blaise. Como ela sabe que você me chama assim? – perguntou, tentando manter a calma.

- Desde que eu perguntei se ela sabia onde o Draquinho estava, ué. – respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Que seja. E qual é a surpresa? – logo, Blaise pôs-se de pé e apontou para o que Draco imaginou ser a camisa.

- Você me assusta. – e puxou o amigo em direção à porta. Assim que a trancaram, depararam-se com as meninas esperando-os no corredor, em meio aos muitos que passavam ali para almoçar.

Luna usava um vestido azul até um pouco antes do joelho e sandálias amarelas, o que Draco achou totalmente disforme. Mas estava linda, com os cabelos lisos até o quadril. Blaise literalmente babava.

- Luna, você está... – ele ia dizer, mas a garota correu em sua direção, enquanto dava gritinhos.

- Que blusa linda, Blaise! Era a surpresa, não era? Ah, que linda! É tão...tão...Cruzeiro! E são as cores da Corvinal! Que lindo, Blaise! – e o abraçou, literalmente saltando no moreno. Gina e Draco assistiam a tudo de olhos arregalados.

E Gina. Estava mesmo incrível. Usava um short jeans escuro que ia até a metade de sua coxa, uma blusa branca de renda escrita "That's my Summer", que o loiro pensou ser relativo aos seus cabelos ruivos e costumeiros tênis de mola branco com vermelho.

Seguiram até o Restaurante um andar abaixo ao do convés, onde encontraram muitas mesas vazias, mas alguns alunos e alunas almoçando. Num quadro mágico localizado em cima do balcão do restaurante, estava escrito: "Hoje: Peixes e Frutos do Mar".

Blaise e Draco cumprimentaram Goyle e Crabble e Gina e Luna cumprimentaram Lilá, Parvati e Romilda. Só as grifinórias e sonserinos estavam naquele Restaurante. Algo incomum de se ver.

- Devem ter escolhido o Restaurante do convés. – disse Luna, quando todos se sentaram. Blaise deu de ombros.

- Fez um curativo no machucado, Weasley? – perguntou o loiro.

- Ah, foi um corte pequeno. Só precisei lavar. – e mostrou o joelho um pouco vermelho.

- Devo admitir que está decentemente vestida, Mini-Weasley. – ele disse.

- Meu Deus, Malfoy. Dói em você elogiar diretamente alguém?

- Digamos que fere o meu ego.

- Você é impossível! – e riu.

- Pronta? – perguntou Blaise, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Pronta! – e ambos abriram o celular e começaram a digitar o que Gina imaginava serem mensagens.

- Mas o quê...? – começou Draco, assustado demais para continuar.

- Parece que estão enviando mensagens um para o outro. – sugeriu a ruiva.

- Ah, que lindo, Blaise! – e abraçou o moreno. Os dois assistiam a cena com a boca aberta. "Blaise achou alguém a sua altura, afinal", pensou o loiro.

- Não me diga! – falou o sonserino, boquiaberto, enquanto olhava para seu _palmtop_.

- Pois é! – respondeu Luna.

- Eu acho que quero sair daqui. – disse Draco, impressionado.

- O que vão pedir? – perguntou o garçom. Ao mesmo tempo, Luna e Blaise fecharam seus celulares e deram uma olhada no cardápio.

- O que você acha deste? – e Blaise mostrou um item do cardápio a Luna.

- Magnífico.

- Então, preferimos os petiscos primeiro. Queremos ostras. – disse, fechando o cardápio e o colocando sobre a mesa. Os dois continuavam boquiabertos.

- E vocês?

- Numa conta a parte. – disse Draco, pegando um cardápio e entregando um a Gina. – Direto à entrada. Quero um Bacalhau ao Vinho Branco.

- Eu quero um Espaguete com Salmão e Brócolis. – pediu a ruiva.

- E o que querem para beber?

- Duas Bananas Power! – disse Blaise. Draco arregalou os olhos de tal forma que Gina imaginou que sairiam.

- Blaise. O que é uma "Banana Power"? – sussurrou.

- É uma bebida, Draquinho. Tá na cara, né? – e revirou os olhos. Gina não se agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

- Eu vou querer uma Laranja Espumante. E para o Draquinho...

- Quero uma Limonada Suíça. – e fuzilou Blaise com os olhos.

- Estou chocado. Primeiro, você começa a enviar mensagens para a Lovegood que, por acaso, está DO SEU LADO. Segundo, pede ostras como petisco. Terceiro, pede uma Banana Power como bebida e ainda me chama de "Draquinho". Você está me assustando. Não é somente um metrosexual, Blaise?

- Ah, claro que não. É só isso. – respondeu ao garçom, que logo se retirou dali. Ele e Luna pronunciaram o "Prontos!" de novo e voltaram e enviar mensagens por celular. Draco revirou os olhos e voltou a observar Gina.

- Formal, não? Bacalhau ao Vinho Branco e Limonada Suíça.

- Despojada, não? Espaguete com Salmão e Brócolis e Laranja Espumante.

- Meu sobrenome não é Malfoy. – e riram.

- Então...mantém a idéia de hoje a noite? Ou encontrou mais alguém?

- Na verdade, estou bem curiosa para a Festa. Não pretendo mudar de companhia. – ao dizer isso, ele sorriu.

- Nunca imaginei mesmo manter uma conversa formal com você por mais de...na verdade, nunca imaginei ter uma conversa formal com você.

- Preciso dizer que também não? – e ele baixou os olhos. Gina pensava que ele só podia estar bêbado. Isso nunca aconteceria. Na verdade, talvez nem estivesse acontecendo. Talvez fosse somente curiosidade mesmo. "A Festa vai dizer", pensou.

- Aqui está. Ostras e dois Bananas Power. – disse o garçom, que em seu crachá dizia ser o Müller, enquanto tirava da bandeja o petisco e bebidas e os colocava em frente a Zabini e Luna.

- Ah, obrigada. – disse Luna, bebendo um gole. – Quer experimentar, Gina? Tem baunilha, mel...

- Ah...não, Luna. Obrigada.

- Nem ofereça, Blaise. – disse Malfoy.

- O de vocês fica pronto em dois minutos. – e voltou ao Restaurante. Eles assentiram. Poucos segundos depois, Zacarias Smith chega até eles, acompanhado de McMillan e Hopkins.

- Ei, Gina! – disse o capitão do Time Masculino de Basquete da Corvinal.

- Ah, olá Zac. – cumprimentou, deixando que ele beijasse as costas de sua mão.

- Eu estava passando por aqui e te vi. Então pensei que talvez...pudesse te acompanhar nessa Festa de hoje a noite.

- Bom, eu adoraria, Zac. Mas...

- Ela vai comigo, Smith. – disse Draco.

- Com você?! – perguntou, de olhos arregalados.

- A Weasley vai com o Malfoy? – perguntou Hopkins para McMillan.

- O que ouviu. – continuou, frio. Ele direcionou o olhar para Gina, que assentiu.

- Tudo bem, então. – e saiu, com os dois ao seu encalço, pronunciando coisas como "Weasley e Malfoy?", "Impossível", "Vão se matar".

Foi no mesmo instante que o pedido dos dois chegou. Blaise e Luna literalmente chupavam as ostras, e o barulho não era nada agradável. Müller colocou os pratos e as bebidas diante deles e voltou ao bar.

Conversavam animadamente enquanto almoçavam, ouvindo as gargalhadas estrondosas de Blaise e Luna à sua frente. As horas passavam e eles nem se davam conta. Acabaram de comer quando Luna e Blaise estavam na metade da entrada. Draco ofereceu-se para pagar o almoço dos dois e resolveram deixar Blaise e Luna à sós.

- Que horas são? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Quatro e cinqüenta e cinco. – respondeu, assustando-se com a hora. Estavam no convés, sentados nos sofás azul marinho, abaixo do toldo coberto de flores.

- É, está passando rápido. – ela disse.

- Quer uma bebida? – ele perguntou, apontando para o bar.

- Ah, claro.

- Batida ou Não-Batida?

- Batida. – sorriu, e ele voltou com duas batidas nas mãos. Entregou-lhe a sua.

- Um brinde a quê? – perguntou.

- Hm. Um brinde às surpresas que um Cruzeiro pode trazer. – e sorriu com o canto da boca, levantando sua taça. Gina corou e levantou a sua também, brindando-as.

Encaravam-se nos olhos desconcertantes e profundos de cada um. Gina assustou-se ao vê-lo levantar o braço e mexer em algo às suas costas, mas logo Draco pousou-o em frente à ruiva, e segurava um lírio branco.

- Obrigada. – e a pegou. Continuaram ali por mais alguns instantes, até que o barman veio buscar suas taças.

Foram até a beira do navio e viram só mar, sem nenhuma terra à vista. O sol começava a se pôr. O silêncio estava completamente agradável, com o vento queimando em seus rostos e esvoaçando o cabelo de ambos, até que...

- GINA! – berrou alguém que a ruiva tinha total noção de quem era. Virou-se e viu a garota correr em sua direção. – Onde você esteve?

- Eu estava...

- Tem noção de que horas são?

- Pra falar a verdade...

- Já são cinco e meia, Gina!

- Mas então por que a...

- Anda, temos pouco tempo para nos arrumar.

- Ainda faltam duas horas e meia! – disse Malfoy.

- Ah! – berrou, pedindo silêncio. – Sem mais palavras!

Puxou o braço de Gina consigo enquanto ia em direção às escadas. A ruiva lançou um olhar furtivo a Draco e bateu com a cabeça na de Luna, que tinha parado bruscamente. O garoto gargalhou.

- A propósito, Draquinho. Blaise está te procurando. – disse a loira, que o fez parar de rir imediatamente com o apelido que o imbecil de seu amigo havia lhe dado.

- Anda, Gina. Temos muito a fazer. – e continuou a puxá-la, enquanto ela passava a mão constantemente na cabeça devido ao esbarrão na cabeça vaga de Luna.

----------------------------------------

_Olá, amres. :) Maior capítulo até agora o:_

_Como eu ri escrevendo esse cap. gente! HAUSHASUAHSUASHUASHUS :D Tô atualizando rápido, estão vendo? *-*_

_Respondendo às reviews (obrigada por elas, estão aumentando *-*):_

**Isabela de Lincourt**: _O Blaise não é louco, ele é veio chapado, sabe? Do tipo sem noção até demais! HASUHAUAHSHAS! Brigaada! Estão meeesmo! Eles são lindos *o* Tô atualizando :) Espero que goste desse. Beeijos *;_

**Denii Brandon Malfoy**: _Viraram gente, aleluia IRMÃO! *O* Blaise supermamãe taradasso pelo Lúcio Malfoy. HAUSHAUSHAUSAHS :D Promeetem sim! Muito mesmo ;) Ui. Aí não sei. Tenho uma idéia em meeente, ai ai. Pra depois do Cruzeiro. Na verdade, antes dele acabar. Espere muiiito por isso! HAHA :D Um almoço com Draco Malfoy. OMFG, morriii! HAUSHAUAS :D Tô postando, amr! x_

**Drik Phelton**: _Ah, brigada. Também achei esse capítulo 4 bem engraçado xD Luna é super consumista, cara. E o Blaise tem as cantadas indiretas mais diretas que eu já vi. HASUHASUAHSUAHS :D Obrigada :) (capítulo 4) / Superfofos, não? *suspiro apaixonado*² o próximo capítulo tá aí. Mas a **Festa mesmo é só no próximo capítulo**, HAHAHAHA! Aguarde surpresas ;) Bgs! *;_

**Até a festa no próximo capítulo então, galera ;)**

Beijos e obrigada pelas reviews *;


	7. Pré Festa

**Capítulo 7 – Pré-Festa**

Continuava ali, na beira do navio, deixando-se impressionar pelo o que tinha feito com a ruiva durante a tarde. "É um progresso e tanto. Mas é necessário. Malfoys nunca perdem apostas", pensou, arrogante como sempre. Escurecia rápido. E já tinha idéias muito bem formuladas para a festa daquela noite.

Estranhou por Blaise ainda não tê-lo procurado no convés. Assim, aproveitou o pouco tempo que lhe restava sozinho. Tempo este, contado em segundos.

- Draco Malfoy! – berrou o garoto, já correndo em direção ao loiro, que lamentava. "Ele não vive sem mim", pensou. – Onde esteve?

- Aqui, mamãe. – e revirou os olhos.

- Pois então, eu preciso te contar.

- Então não conte.

- Eu fui beijar a Luna lá na Sala de Entretenimento, porque já eram quase cinco horas e fomos expulsos do Restaurante. – disse, ignorando o pedido do amigo.

- Ah, que imbecil.

- Aí, ela chegou e disse que queria começar a guardar as boas lembranças a partir da festa de hoje. Consegui, cara!

- Você fala como se ganhasse o Oscar.

- Mas ela não é o Oscar. É melhor que ele!

- Pensei que já estivesse acostumado com as mulheres, Blaise.

- E estou, Draco. Mas a Luna é diferente. Ela é tipo...a minha outra metade da melancia.

- Melancia, Blaise? – perguntou, abismado.

- Sim. Melancias são sexys. Eu sou sexy. Se eu fosse uma fruta, seria uma melancia.

- Ah, entendi. – respondeu, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Vamos nos arrumar?

- Claro que não. Somos homens. Em cinco minutos ficamos prontos. Vamos beber alguma coisa. – disse, seguindo para o bar. Sentaram-se nos altos bancos e pediram uma cerveja amanteigada cada. Já tinham dezessete anos, eles podiam.

- Um brinde à melhor aposta de todas. – disse o loiro, batendo seu copo no de Blaise.

- E um brinde...às nossas belas mulheres. – os dois riram e beberam suas cervejas num único gole. Assim, voltaram para a sua suíte.

111111

- Já não basta, Luna? – perguntou a ruiva, perdendo a paciência.

- Ainda não, Gina. Sossegue! – gritou.

- Eu ainda nem troquei de roupa! E você deve estar me maquiando há meia hora mais ou menos.

- Calma, vai valer a pena. – e passava alguma coisa nos olhos da ruiva.

- Nem o cabelo eu arrumei ainda! – choramingava. – E você já está pronta, sua ridícula. Que horas são?

- Para de falar, Gina! E são sete e meia.

- O QUÊ? – berrou a garota.

- Calma. Pronto, já acabei. E o que fazer com esses cabelos? – pensou.

Com Gina impaciente batendo o pé insistentemente no chão, começou a secar seus cabelos com a varinha. Decidiu mantê-los lisos e com uma longa franja lateral. Amarrou uma fita branca em seus cabelos e puxou o laço para baixo, por trás dos cabelos.

- Pronto. Se precisar de ajuda com a camisa, me avisa, ta? – e começou a dar os últimos retoques enquanto se olhava no espelho.

- Tá, tá. – dizia impaciente, enquanto abria as sacolas e trocava de roupa.

- E a senhorita não comprou sapato! Qual vai usar? Quer uma minha emprestada?

- Acho que eu tenho uma boa dentro da minha mala. – disse, enquanto vestia a blusa com cuidado.

- Deixa eu ver. – e correu em direção à mala, achando o sapato a que Gina se referia. – Ele é lindo! Use este mesmo. – e seu celular tocou, de cima da escrivaninha. Luna praticamente voou em sua direção.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou a ruiva, que já colocava os sapatos.

- AAAH! – berrou, fazendo Gina saltar. Correu até ela e lhe entregando o celular. – Olha isso, Gina! – Ela pegou o celular de suas mãos e leu a mensagem de Blaise.

Luna :)

Encontre-nos no convés, oito em ponto. Estaremos perto da cachoeira artificial.

A propósito, diga à ruivinha que o Draquinho está angustiado com a ansiedade.

Beijos, _Zab_.

Ela havia lido bem? Draco Malfoy, ansioso? Estava surpresa.

- Eu te disse! Eu te disse! – cantarolava Luna, enquanto pulava com seu salto cristal por todo o quarto. Estava linda, com certeza, Seus cabelos pulavam a cada salto, e eram estrondosamente lindos.

- Que horas são?

- Cinco para as sete! – e guardava o celular, _gloss_, lápis, e o mais estranho. Um mini-grampeador. Gina decidiu não perguntar o porquê. Sabia que se assustaria com a resposta.

A ruiva colocou o celular numa estratégica renda que prendia em sua coxa, e era imperceptível pela roupa de cima, e colocou seu cartão do Cruzeiro dentro da bolsa minúscula de Luna. Passou perfume em volta do corpo e principalmente no pescoço.

Olhou-se no espelho. Admitia a si mesmo que estava magnífica. E o salto a deixara um pouco mais alta, o que impediria Draco dos apelidos. Ou talvez não impedisse. Ou talvez ele nem tivesse palavras para isso. Talvez ficasse surpreso com Gina.

Assim, foi puxada por Luna para a Festa no Convés, imaginando como voltaria para o quarto aquela noite.

-----------------------------------

_Geente, mil desculpas por não postar a **Festa** de uma vez. É porque tinha mais algumas coisas a colocar (esse pequeno capítulo) e ia ficar **grande demais**. Aí, eu preferi dividir em Pré-Festa e Festa :)_

_Mas no próximo, com certeza, teremos uma Festa. ;) E esse cap. foi meio sem graça. Sabe como é, né. O próximo melhora tudo (A)'_

_Respondendo:_

_**Drik Phelton**: HAHA, sério que você tá gostando? Às vezes eu acho meio monótono. Mas fico feliz com a sua curiosidade. A festa promete mesmo! HAHA :D Beijos *:_

_**Isabela de Lincourt**: Também amo Shippers Blaise e Luna *-* A camisa do Blaise, pelo menos na minha imaginação, ERA ÓTIMA. Eu rii pensando naquilo. xD A caara do Draco foi tipo: "O mlk é sem noção". Fofinhos 3 Que bom que tá gostando *-* Esse foi engraçado mesmo xD HAHAHA :D Beijos *:_

_**Deni Brandon Malfoy**: São muito retardados, né? HAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH! A Luna assusta qualquer um, eu me assusto enquanto escrevo o que ela diz ;o QUASE MORRI QUANDO ESCREVI A PARTE DO LÍRIO BRANCO. Foi tão....perfeito *o* A parte da festa é o próximo cap x: Desculpa por ter postado essa pré-festa, mas ia ficar grande demais e acaba ficando chato x: Pegação em alto mar. HAHAHA, AAAMEI! Vai ser o título de um dos capítulos. E deve-se a você. **Vou colocar seu nome na hora** ;) Ah, brigada. Fic boa é a que você ri ;) Draquinho!? Draquinho VIVE AQUI! HAHHAHAHA! O Blaise é muito mongool, cara. Super brega xD Roupinha LINDA a dele, né? HAHAHAHA! A festa vem aí. Beijos ;)_

_Isso aí, galera. Próximo cap., Festa pra vocês ;)_

_*:_


End file.
